


Safe Word is Spaceship

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: "I want to try something new.""Hence the rope?""Hence the rope."Scully finds a list of fantasies while spring-cleaning and decides to try something new with Mulder to get over her fear of being tied-up. Mostly shameless smut. Takes place sometime between season 9 and the movie.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Safe Word is Spaceship

Scully moves around her apartment, duster in one hand and a trash bag in the other. She is spring cleaning, clearing out unwanted items and collecting old clothes to give to charity. The act is giving Scully a sense of purpose, a drive that she has been missing for a long time.

Her and Mulder have gone through a lot: multiple abductions, government conspiracies, pregnancy, losing William (her heart aches when she remembers and she quickly stops her train of thought), being on the run, etc. and it has been quite a while since she has had a day to herself to just work and clean and be alone.

They’ve talked about getting a house, but both of them are holding tight to their independence and she relishes in the quiet moments of her space as she flits across different rooms, wiping them clean of any accumulated grime.

As she rifles through a drawer in her bedroom, intending to throw out old socks, she finds a folded piece of paper and opens it with curiosity. A small gasp slips past her lips as she reads the first line of the document, “Fantasies.”

When her and Mulder first started sleeping together they had decided to make a list of their wants and desires in the bedroom to avoid any awkward conversations and to streamline the process (which was, of course, Scully’s idea).

Holding the document in her hand now, Scully feels a light flush spread over her features. It feels like a lifetime ago that she sat on her bed, drafting this document. Skimming her eyes down the page, she smiles at their different approaches.

On the left-hand side of the page is Scully’s list, neatly written, left-margined, with descriptors printed underneath each bullet point. On the right-hand side of the page is Mulder’s list, scribbled in a messy handwriting, with no descriptions, and blunt words. His list is also shorter than hers and she reads some of the first ones she sees in his column.

_“Blowjob at work, motel sex, eating you out in the back of the car, licking whipped cream off your body, if you change your mind – anything to do with your ass…”_

Despite the fact that she is alone in her apartment, Scully blushes upon reading the fantasy about her ass.

They had been fucking in doggystyle shortly after their first time together, when Mulder’s fingertip had brushed across her asshole and he had asked if she ever had anything inside of her. She had batted his hand away, reaching behind her, and told him not a chance. He had just laughed and continued to fuck her cunt until they both were a panting and sticky mess.

She bites her bottom lip at the memory and flicks her eyes over to her column.

_“Hot and cold fantasy with ice and candle wax – either one of us can be the subject, Finger fucking against the doorway of one of our apartments (on the inside of our apartment, not the hallway) with your suit jacket off and your work-shirt rolled up to your elbows – bonus points for if we both still have our clothes on and/or if we just had an argument…”_

The finger-fucking fantasy had been fulfilled quickly.

A few days after making this list they had gotten into a tryst about whether the time continuum could allow teleportation on the way to his apartment and he had slammed her into the wall the moment they stepped foot in the doorway. Mulder had quickly shed his suit jacket, made a show of rolling his sleeves up, shoved her skirt up to her waist, and pushed her panties down until they were bunched around her knees. He had taken her savagely against the wall, his two fingers pulsing in and out of her, as he whispered elicit things in her ear.

Scully had come four times that night.

Blinking to snap herself back to reality, Scully continues down the list before her eyes settle on a particular fantasy.

_“Tied spreadeagle to a bed – face up or down – and you can do whatever you want to me.”_

She swallows thickly reading her own written words. When she had listed this as a desire of hers, Scully had not yet been tied to a bed against her will. Yes, she had been abducted and tied up and shoved in cars and closets, and yes, she had been nervous about being restrained, but the idea of being in her or Mulder’s bed had eased any worries she might have had. They would be in a safe place with each other and the cliché of wanting to give up control was a definite turn-on for “up-tight” Dana Scully.

However, since then Mulder had been abducted and experimented on, and Scully had been tied, spreadeagle to a bed by a crazy cult with a parasite forced into her back. Neither of them had been keen about bondage when they finally found each other again.

They had sex many times since his return, and some of it was rough, quick, and dirty, but the closest they had come to bondage was Mulder holding her hands above her head, and Scully wrapping a hand around his neck after he called her “baby” while she was riding him.

Flicking her eyes across the rest of the page, Scully notices that a good amount of their original fantasies involve bondage or an aspect of trust.

_“Handcuff me to the bed (Mulder’s), fuck me in a public place – not work – with your hand over my mouth to keep me quiet (Scully’s), sit on my face (Mulder’s), blindfold me and make me your bitch (also Mulder’s)…”_

Scully smirks at the last one. Mulder had drawn a winky face next to “bitch.”

So much of their autonomy had been taken from them over the years and they both had things done to them without their consent. It makes her sad, but seeing their list, their trust and devotion laid out in an erotic document, Scully feels a resurgence of power. It’s time for both of them to stop living in the shadows of their past, and take control of their fears and their bodies.

Taking a look around her room, Scully realizes she is almost finished with her spring cleaning. She folds the list and places it on her nightstand before quickly tidying up the rest of her place. After which, she showers, gets dressed, and grabs her purse and the list before heading out of her apartment.

She doesn’t call to tell Mulder she is coming over. In all the years they have known one another the only time they called to preface their visits was if they were calling to ensure food had already been ordered.

Scully makes a quick pit-stop at a sex store around the corner from Mulder’s apartment. Donning a sports cap Mulder had teasingly bought her for Christmas the year after they had played baseball together, and a scarf that comes up high enough to hide part of her face, she quickly picks up some items from the store, receiving a few amused smirks from the female clerks.

She ditches the cap and scarf once safely back in her car and makes the quick drive over to his place. After knocking twice, she listens for his footsteps and smiles when he opens the door.

“Scully.” He beams, stepping aside to left her in without any questioning as to why she is here. “Want a beer?” He asks and goes to move toward the kitchen once the door is closed behind her, but before he can get too far her hand reaches out and grabs his wrist.

Mulder turns around to re-face her and an eyebrow arches in confusion. “I want to try something new.” She says, proud that her voice comes out firm and strong despite the butterflies in her stomach.

“Oh?”

At his questioning tone, Scully places the small bag from the sex store into his palm. “You’re welcome to say no.”

Mulder reaches into the bag as Scully steps back to shed her jacket, hanging it on the hook next to the door, and slips out of her shoes. The action drops her another inch and she peers up into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

Mulder pulls out a bundle of bondage rope and his eyes shoot over to meet her gaze. “Explain?” He requests, but his tone assures Scully that he isn’t judging her. He is just slightly confused and curious.

Scully reaches into her purse and produces their list, holding it out for him to see. His eyes widen and a smirk spreads across his features. “I forgot about this.”

“I did too until I found it cleaning.”

“Hence the rope.”

“Hence the rope.” She confirms.

“So, which one do you want to try tonight?” He asks, eyes flicking over their written words. Scully steps toward him to point at the item on her side of the list and his eyes go even wider. “You’re sure?”

“I trust you.” She whispers and doesn’t have to say anymore. Mulder instantly understands.

He has her against the wall of his apartment before she can blink. The bag drops between their legs and her purse hits the ground as his hips trap her between him and the building. His hand cups the back of her head to keep it from hitting the wall and his mouth claims hers as she gasps.

Her arms wind around his neck and she hitches one of her legs up on his hip, allowing him to drive closer to her body, his hardness straining against her leg through the material of their clothing. She is surprised that he is so hard already and grinds her pelvis against his cock in recognition.

“Ground rules?” He asks as he kisses from her mouth, across her cheek, to her ear, nibbling gently on the lobe.

“Safe word is spaceship.” She gasps and turns her head to the side to allow him easier access to the skin along her neck.

Mulder learned a long time ago that her neck was an erogenous zone and he often spent long minutes kissing and sucking along her pulse points before moving down her body. It was something she loved about him. He never rushed her arousal, even during quickies or particularly rough sex.

She hears him chuckle against the vein down the column of her throat and his tongue licks her collarbone before his teeth gently bite down. A yelp breaks from her lips and her hands tighten across his shoulder blades, but she lets him continue. She knows he won’t leave a mark unless he asks permission first.

“Anything else?” He mumbles as he tugs at the hem of her t-shirt to reveal more skin for him to kiss.

“I want to be tied facedown.” Scully moans as the hand still holding the list cups over her breast, the paper bending under the pressure. “Anything else is up to you.”

She hears him hum in delight, right before he bends and swings her up and over his shoulder.

“Mulder!” She squeals and grabs the waistband of his jeans, staring at his ass upside down, as he hauls her off to his bedroom. He laughs along with her before carefully depositing her onto his bed.

They had replaced his mysterious waterbed with a firm mattress shortly after their first time together because Scully refused to have sex on bed that reminded her of her father’s ships. The mirrors remain though and Scully blushes as she stares up at herself in the reflection.

Mulder had teased her about liking them after she told him not to take them down; however, she had quickly shut him up by giving him a blowjob of the century and rode him until he couldn’t remember his name. After that, he never mocked her for liking the mirrors again.

“Take your clothes off and I’ll be right back.” Mulder’s voice draws her back to the present and they share a swift kiss before he leaves the room again.

Obeying his command, Scully strips down to nothing, carefully folding her clothes into a neat pile on the floor at the foot of his bed. She slides back onto his sheets, laying face-up, and admires her body in the mirror.

She is toned and fit, her slender body still in great shape even after all the years on the x-files and eating crappy take-out food, and she allows herself to admire the small scars adorning parts of her. Normally she hates them, a vicious reminder of all she has lost, but tonight she rethinks them, casting them in a different light.

They are reminders of all her and Mulder have gone through together, the good, the bad, and the ugly. They remind her of their relationship and the trust, love, and devotion they share. They are proof she is alive.

Scully is absentmindedly tracing over the scars when Mulder returns with the rope, two glasses of water, and their list. He has stripped down to his boxers and Scully can see the thick outline of his cock tenting the material.

“You can touch yourself if you want.” Mulder’s smooth voice settles over her body and Scully smiles. Her fingertips were tracing small circles on her hips, but she moves them up her body to cup both of her breasts as he watches.

It is mostly for his pleasure, but she doesn’t mind putting on a small show for him before they get started, and allows her thumbs to swipe lazily back and forth across her nipples as he sets their waters on the bedside table.

“You’re so incredibly sexy.” Mulder praises and slides onto the bed beside her. “Are you wet already?” Scully nods once. “Let me see.”

Scully spreads her legs, raising the knee farthest from him up to plant her foot on the bed, revealing her glistening center to him. “I have been since I found the note. I wanted to masturbate while I showered but refrained.”

“Good girl.” His voice is low and sultry. Mulder has only called her a “good girl” once or twice during sex and it was back before his abduction. The recall of the phrasing makes her shiver and her hips lift up just barely. 

Her right-hand slides down between her thighs and she flicks her middle finger between her labia, collecting her wetness. She lifts her hand to the side and Mulder grins before opening his mouth to suck her finger and swipes his tongue to taste her arousal. A pleasant shiver tingles up her spine as his hand wraps around her wrist and encourages her to touch herself some more.

It has been a while since they have played around and experimented in the bedroom and they are enjoying the slow build toward a bondage experience. 

“I want you to finger yourself.” Mulder’s voice betrays how turned on he is and Scully licks her lips in response. They are always better when they are in tandem and sex is no different. His pleasure only makes hers better.

“I’d rather have your hands on me.”

“I’ll make you orgasm, but I want to see you please yourself first.”

Scully nods and pulls her other leg up to match the first, feet planted firmly on the bed. The action makes Mulder move down the bed, placing himself between her feet so that he can have unlimited access to the show.

“Oh my god.” Scully breathes as she pushes two of her fingers across her clit on the way to her cunt. The spoken expression is mostly for Mulder, but as she swipes her digits across her opening, she pants in earnest.

Scully teases her opening for a few minutes, letting her wetness seep out onto her fingers and drip to the mattress below, before pushing two fingers as deep inside of herself as she can manage.

“Better than any movie.” Mulder praises and Scully flushes at being compared to his porn films.

Her middle and ring finger push in and out of her cunt, and she angles her wrist so that her thumb can toy with her clit. The other hand pinches and tugs at her nipples, altering between the left and right to pucker them at equal hardness.

“Oohhh, Mulder.” Scully moans and lifts her hips to match her thrusts. In truth, her own fingers inside of her isn’t all that pleasurable, she can barely feel them, but her thumb is working small circles over her clit and the sensation is enough to build her up toward a climax.

He smirks and runs his hands down her thighs from her raised knees. “Getting close?”

“Yes.” She hisses and picks up her pace.

Mulder has the urge to touch himself, but refrains. This is about her right now and so he grinds his hips into the mattress just a bit in order to ease some of the building tension.

“Don’t stop.” He requests before laying himself on his stomach between her spread legs. He watches up close her masturbation techniques before swiping his tongue against her fingers as she pulses them in and out.

“Jesus!” Scully gasps.

“You taste delicious.” Mulder praises and nudges her fingers out of her cunt with his nose. “My turn.”

“Fuck, yes.” Her hips lift to meet the first swipe of his tongue and his arms wrap around her thighs to pull her closer to him. His tongue laps at the arousal before pushing into her cunt as deeply as it can go.

He moans with this tongue still inside of her, sending vibrations across her sex.

“Mul—da!” The end of his name comes out on a wail when he suddenly switches to sucking hard on her clit.

“Come for me.” He whispers as he takes a breath before diving back in and eating her cunt like it is the last meal he will ever receive.

Scully doesn’t think her body is ready to climax, but at his words she unexpectedly feels pleasure ripple through her sex and she comes, clenching the sheets next to her hips. She lets out a couple whimpers as his lips and tongue work across her labia and slips into her cunt to lap-up her cum.

“Turn over.” He instructs as he gets off the bed. Scully lays limp for a few seconds, basking in the glow of her orgasm, before slowly flipping over onto her stomach. She shimmies herself so that she is in the middle of the frame and takes a calming breath when she feels his hand wrap around her left ankle.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Mulder collects the rope from the side table before returning to his place at the foot of the bed. He tugs her ankle to the left and slowly secures the binds, trapping her leg to the left post.

Mulder immediately senses that Scully has tensed up and quickly smooths his hand up the back of her calve. “Talk to me.”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.” Mulder teases and pinches her thigh in a playful embrace.

She cranes herself back to meet his patient expression. “I’m just nervous.”

“How can I soothe that?”

“Keep going.” She requests and he nods. He is going to trust her just as much as she is going to trust him.

He surprises her by moving to the left of the bed and holding his hand out for her left wrist. Scully resituates herself on the mattress and sets her hand in his embrace, watching with rapt attention as he secures the rope from her wrist to the bedpost.

Her breathing immediately changes the moment the rope is fastened and her heart rate elevates. Mulder quickly jumps onto the bed, moving to her right side and sliding himself underneath her half-tied body.

“I’m here. It’s me.” He lulls, laying her on his chest and stroking her face with both hands.

Scully’s frantic gaze finds Mulder’s and she watches him as she steadies her breathing, matching it to the rise and fall of his chest beneath her. Her free hand is holding his shoulder and Mulder feels her calming as her nails ease off of his skin.

“I’m okay.” She gasps a few seconds later and buries her face into his neck. “Just give me a second before we continue.”

“As long as you need.” Mulder assures, his hands dropping to her back to rub up and down.

When her body goes pliant above him, he knows she is gearing up to move on. His palms slide down to her ass and he teasingly pinches one of her cheeks.

“Mulder!” Scully gasps and slaps his chest.

“Couldn’t resist. You have the cutest ass.”

She raises herself up with her free hand and gently places a kiss on his lips. “Keep going.”

“Complementing your ass?” Mulder teases and gives her cheek another pinch. Scully squeals, pinching his nipple in retaliation. “Oww!” Mulder fake gasps and grabs her free wrist.

“Sounds like I need to be punished.” Her voice is barely above a whisper and a red hue settles on her face.

Mulder’s eyes go wide and his hips push up between her legs. Scully rarely talks dirty in the bedroom, but when she does it always sends an electric pulse through his body. On a growl, Mulder rolls out from under her and slips down the bed to secure her remaining ankle to the opposite bed post.

She expects him to move up to secure her wrist and shudders in surprise when he settles himself between her spreadeagle legs. Scully is wide open and Mulder is taking his sweet time in studying her most intimate area.

Her body flushes in embarrassment and Mulder’s hands stroke up the back of her thighs. “Don’t be embarrassed. Every inch of you is stunning.”

“Mulder.” Her voice indicates she doesn’t believe him.

“It’s true. Your pussy is beautiful.”

“Jesus, Mulder!” Scully admonishes and shakes her head.

Mulder just smirks and flattens himself out on the bed. He presses his face close to her cunt, breathing the scent of her arousal. “Truly magnificent. All of you.” He mumbles before swiping his tongue out to taste her, licking from her clit all the way to her asshole.

“Oh my god.” Scully moans. Her free hand grips the bedspread next to her shoulder and she tries to arch her hips up and back to entice him further. 

“I’m going to make you come again, Scully, but this time we are going nice and slow.”

She doesn’t have time to rebuke that idea before his middle finger is pushing into her cunt at a snail’s pace. She whimpers at the sensation of having him touch her, but groans as he waits for her walls to clench and unclench around him before pushing any deeper. “Mulder, please.”

“No, Scully.” He denies her request to move faster. “I’ve never gotten the chance to really appreciate how you feel and I’m taking that time now.”

“Ughhh.” Scully groans, but allows him to continue.

A second finger joins the mix and Mulder pushes it in just as slowly as the first digit. Once they are fully embedded inside of her he swirls them around, touching and stroking against every inch he can feel. He pulses them a few times and lets a moan of his own vibrate in the room as her sex flutters across his fingers.

“You feel exquisite.”

“You’ve… _ohhh_ … you’ve touched me like this before.”

“True, but each time is like the first.”

“That sounds like a line from one of your movies.”

Mulder chuckles and kisses her inner thigh. “I assure you, it’s not.” He scissors his fingers inside of her and she lets out a pleased whimper.

When he feels her wetness pooling into his palm from his lazy strokes in and out of her cunt, he pushes his other hand under her hips to find her clit. The angle is strange at first, but soon he finds a position that pleases both of them.

“Fuck.” Her low groan and a steady push of her hips up into the air signals that she is getting impatient with the casual pace and he smirks.

He continues his slow exploration, pressing in as deep as he fingers can reach, curling them, and then pulling them back out. He repeats the process a couple of times while his middle finger on his left hand lazily swipes back and forth over her clit with an irregular rhythm.

“Mulder.” Her voice is raspy and annoyed.

“What?” Mulder fakes innocence.

“You know I can’t come like this.” He makes a noise to indicate that he knows that, but doesn’t change what he is doing. “Mulder!”

Mulder chuckles against her thigh and pushes a third finger inside of her. She wails at being filled, but slams her fist into the bed when he doesn’t increase his pace. The irregular strokes on her clit are not helping. Her body cannot find a rhythm or pace to follow to allow her to reach nirvana. Instead, she is kept lingering in a plateau of pleasure.

When he wiggles his fingers and pushes in deep and hard she isn’t sure how much more she can take. Her thighs are trembling and her desire for an orgasm is overpowering. She shoots her free hand down to try to grab him, but at the angle she is spread in she can’t seem to make purchase on his wrist or head.

“Mulder, fuck.” She groans and pulls hard on her bindings.

“What do you want, Scully?”

Her gut reaction is to retaliate and stay silent, but then his fingers brush against her g-spot and all she can think about is release. “Fuck me.” She grumbles.

“I am.”

“Faster.”

Mulder kisses her thigh again and changes to stroking her clit in a tight circle. The consistency instantly makes Scully moan and her arousal kicks up another notch. “I like this pace. I can feel every single flutter your sweet cunt is making.”

“Oh my god.”

He pumps a few more times and feels her walls clamping down at a faster speed. Mulder can see her wetness coating her upper thighs and he strokes his tongue across her skin to taste her. He never experimented with drugs in his youth and images this is as close as he will ever get to being high.

Needing more of her, he raises himself a bit and on an impulse, slicks his tongue over her asshole. Immediately, Scully is gasping and reaching back to push his head away. “Mulder, don’t!”

He pauses, keeping his chin tucked between her ass cheeks while his fingers continue their gradual pumping into her body. “I just want to taste you.”

“Mulder.” She doesn’t want to say what she is thinking and ruin the sexy atmosphere.

“You showered before coming over.” Mulder reads her thoughts and she blushes a deep red. “Does it feel good?” He asks and lowers to brush his tongue back over her tight hole once more.

“Oh!” Scully gasps and buries her face into the mattress. Her hand grabs his hair and for a split second he thinks she is going to push him away, but her hand simply rests there, and after a moment goes by he continues his exploration.

He moans as her fingers grip tighter as he presses his tongue harder against her hole, never quite entering her.

Scully is panting beneath him. She doesn’t want to admit that it feels good. It’s not that she is a prude, but the cliché of being a good catholic girl creeps up on her every once and a while.

However, as he increases his pace, flicking his tongue back and forth across her ass, her hand goes from simply holding him to trying to press him deeper against her flesh.

Mulder groans and has to pull his hand out of her cunt to grab her ass, spreading her wider to allow himself air. Scully whines at the loss of being filled, but shivers when his tongue resumes its ministrations and the finger circling her clit presses just a bit harder.

“I want you to come like this.” He demands while taking a breath. He removes her hand from his hair and places a love bite on one of her ass cheeks.

“It’s not enough.” Scully denies, shaking her head. While clitoral stimulation would typically be enough to get her off on her first orgasm, the second one requires more.

“Let’s test that theory.”

“Mulder…” She says hesitantly but his mouth is back on her ass.

“If you come like this I’ll fuck you with my cock.” He starts and pinches her clit once before resuming his tight circles. “If you can’t, I’m leaving you here while I go shower and masturbate. You’ll only get fucked after I get hard again.”

“Oh god.” Scully whimpers. His words rocket her arousal up another notch and she presses her forehead into the mattress once again. “Please.”

She isn’t sure what she is asking for considering he already told her what is going to happen, but she begs anyways, praying that her body orgasms.

His middle finger continues its tight rotation on her clit, his palm digging into her mound as her hips pulsate against him, and his mouth eats her ass for all its worth. At the first push of his tongue inside of her, Scully makes an astonished gasping sound, and grabs onto the bedsheet.

Mulder feels her thighs tighten under his hands and knows that she is pulling on the binds. She is trying to gain more friction against her cunt, but the positioning of her legs forbids her from doing so.

Scully issues a high-pitched squeak as his tongue probes in and out of her ass. The feeling of having someone touch her there, especially with a wet tongue, feels forbidden and illicit. She doesn’t want to like it so much, but she does and as he dives in deep she knows she is going to orgasm from this.

“Oh my god.” She gasps again, truly astonished that he is getting her off on minimal stimulation for her second orgasm of the night. Her cunt is clenching emptily and it’s a strange dichotomy to being prodded in the ass by his tongue.

“Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?”

Scully groans at the endearment, but nods her head into the bed. “Yes.” She hisses and arches herself backwards the best she can in her position. “Don’t stop.”

“Who knew Detective Dana Scully of the FBI would like her ass being eaten?”

“Oh my god, Mulder. Shut up and fu—” Her disapproval to his teasing is cutoff as his finger picks up speed on her clit and his tongue dives back into her. His free hand grabs an ass cheek and he spreads her wide as his lips and tongue devour her.

It only takes a few more seconds before Scully is climaxing. Mulder never stops flicking her clit, but removes his mouth from her ass and quickly slams two fingers into her cunt. The action sends Scully into another minor orgasm before the first reaches completion and she screams into the bedroom.

Mulder smirks knowing he will be getting another noise compliant from his neighbors, but this time it won’t be because he was playing basketball in his apartment.

As Scully sinks into the mattress, spent from her orgasm, Mulder slides out of her and off the bed. He grabs her right wrist, the only extremity not tied down, and quickly secures it to the remaining bedpost.

The action locks her in an x-shape on his bed and he takes a step back to admire his handiwork. A satiated, tied-up Scully is one view he never thought he would have the honor of seeing while he was awake and conscious.

Mulder pushes his boxers to the ground, and gets back onto the bed. He immediately straddles her ass, stroking his cock down between her legs to brush against her wet and swollen folds. A shiver travels up her spine and Scully lets out a soft whimper.

“Need a minute?” He whispers.

“Mmmm.” Scully mumbles and nods her head. He chuckles, knowing that in moments of pure bliss Scully’s vocabulary becomes indolent. 

It’s been a while since they went multiple rounds, but Mulder recalls that her third orgasm is the trickiest and he wants to spend time getting her ready before slipping his cock into her.

His hips rock against her, just bumping his shaft against her entrance and coating his length with her wetness. He pushes down to her clit and watches her wiggle against the binds as the head of his cock brushes against her oversensitive nub.

“I should have done this to you a long time ago.” Mulder idly comments. His hands have taken to stroking up her sides and across her shoulders, sweeping her sweaty hair to the side. He lowers his mouth to her neck and licks against her skin, made salty from the heat of her orgasm.

“You’re doing it now and that’s all that matters.” Scully whispers, looking at him over her shoulder as she lays her cheek against the mattress.

“I’m the luckiest bastard alive.”

Scully chuckles at his reply and pulls on the binds at her wrists, just testing their strength. While her mind is happy and content with the atmosphere Mulder has created, a small part of her remembers the fear she had the first time she was restrained in this position. She remembers screaming and yanking on the binds and the horrible pain in her spine as the worm-like creature buried its way inside of her. 

“Talk to me.” She requests and there is a shake in her voice that Mulder instantly recognizes as underlying fear.

“About what?”

“Anything. I’m getting a bit worked up.” She admits and issues a small smile when he lays a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.

“Do you think Skinner is balding even more than normal?”

A bubble of laughter erupts from Scully’s lungs and she shakes her head in amusement. “Mulder, when I said anything I didn’t really mean anything.”

“How am I to know that?”

“Why is Skinner the first thing you thought of?”

“He is a sexy man.”

“Mulder!” Scully cries out and wiggles underneath him.

Mulder laughs and kisses her neck. “Don’t worry, Scully. You’re still sexier.”

“Oh my god.” Scully huffs with a smile on her lips. She knows Mulder is just yanking her chain and teasing her. The laughter helps her and she feels the fear that was creeping up on her fade into the background.

“Better?” Mulder asks as his lips start a path down her back. He lingers on the scar between her shoulder blades made from Doggett slicing into her skin to remove the creature that added to her fear of this position.

Scully shivers and closes her eyes as she feels him stroke his tongue along the rigid part of the scar. “Can you do something for me?”

Mulder smiles against her back. “I thought I already was?” 

She huffs a small laugh and feels her cheeks pinken at how needy she is being tonight. “Can you hold me down when you fuck me?”

The question earns her a low growl from Mulder and she feels his hips push involuntarily against her ass, his rock-hard erection straining against her swollen center. “The binds not enough for you?”

She swallows and shakes her head. “I want your hands on my back, on the spots where that… _thing_ was inside of me.”

“Scully?” 

“I don’t want to see those scars in the mirror and remember the fear and pain anymore. I want to remember this.”

Mulder hesitates for a second, thinking through the rationalization and the reframing of her trauma. He thinks about his own abduction and the fact that it took him a long time to be comfortable with physical affection after he was returned.

Scully was the one that broke through that barrier.

It started with her pulling his hands to her pregnant stomach, letting him explore the part of her body that housed his child. Then she started letting herself into his apartment without knocking, sitting with him on the couch while he thought about how displaced he felt in his own life. On those nights she wouldn’t talk, but would slide closer to him and press their sides together.

He realizes now that it probably helped her to be near him just as much as it helped him to have her there, even though he never told her that.

After that, her touches and presence in his life became a constant.

A few weeks before she gave birth, she had come over, stripped naked and rode him while they both faced the television, the only position that truly worked with how large her stomach was. It was the first time since he went missing that they had connected so intimately, and it had broken through his remaining barriers.

“Mulder?” Scully asks quietly and he realizes he has been lost in thought for a few minutes.

“I was just thinking of the night you rode me before you gave birth. How much you helped me feel alive again.”

“I remember. I had William a few weeks later and you went into hiding.”

“We missed out on so much sex.” Mulder comments, trying to bring the seriousness of their conversation back to happier ground.

Scully smiles gently and nods. “Make up for it now.”

Mulder nods and continues his kisses down her spine. He swirls his tongue across the dips in her back at her hipbones, and places another small love bite on her ass.

He moves himself into position, placing his knees between her spread thighs and props himself over top of her, hands on either side of her body on the mattress. “I’ll hold you down, Scully.”

Mulder doesn’t give her a chance to reply because he suddenly thrusts himself inside of her, burying his length deep into her cunt. She cries out at the abrupt intrusion and wraps her fingers around the ropes binding her wrists.

He pauses to let her adjust to his size, grinding his hips into her ass to brush his cock against her cervix. Her walls clamp down as she tenses with a loud moan and Mulder quickly moves one of his hands onto her lower back over the area of entry.

“Don’t do that.” He pants, eyes squeezed shut and pushing her into the mattress.

She takes a shaky breath and relaxes her sex. “Sorry.”

“I’m going to need a second if we want this to continue.” Mulder replies. He has already given Scully a few orgasms and his cock is begging for a release.

“If you need to come just do it. I can wait for your second wind.”

“No.” Mulder denies, moving his other hand onto her upper back. The action and the positioning of his hands force her hard into the mattress, her small body bearing most of his weight. “We are coming together this time.”

He punctuates his statement with a quick snap of his hips and she lets out a loud, pleased wail.

“Are you okay like this?” He asks as he starts a steady pace in and out of her body. He is worried about how much weight he is putting on her back and adjusts his palms so that they are not directly on her spine, his fingers still covering the scars.

“Yes.” She hisses at a deep and long stroke. The placement of his hands on her upper and lower back means that he is not putting pressure on her lungs and she can still breathe easily. “Harder.”

Mulder grunts and increases the velocity in which he is fucking her. The sounds of their bodies connecting make lewd slapping sounds and he changes the angle of his thrusts to force her hips into the mattress. The covers slide against her clit which each drive up and she starts moaning consistently.

“Everywhere… you’re – _oh my god_ … you’re everywhere.” Scully manages to pant between harsh fucks. “Mulder, oh god.”

Mulder’s fingertips dig into her skin as he tries to keep from slipping off of her, their bodies now slick with sweat. He widens his stance between her legs, using his toes as leverage to continue rocking in and up.

“You’re so fucking tight for me, baby.”

Scully hears the endearment, but is powerless to correct him this time. His body is brutally and deliciously fucking her and she is held down in every single possible way. Her words are gone and all that is left is Mulder and pleasure and guttural sounds she didn’t know she was capable of making.

“Uuunnnggghhh.” It’s not coherent and Scully is trembling hard underneath him, a signal she is close to climaxing.

His cock hits her cervix with each snap forward and he feels the coiling in his own gut starting to unravel.

“Come on baby. Come for me. Nice and loud.” Mulder thrusts as quickly as possible and watches as her hands pull desperately on the restraints, bruising the skin on her wrists. “Let go, Scully. Let me feel you orgasm with me inside of you.”

A loud and aggressive groan comes from her lungs. “Talk!” She screams, her body teetering on the edge of a powerful orgasm. Since neither her nor Mulder can stroke her clit with their positioning she needs his voice to get her to her final destination.

“I want you like this more often.” Mulder starts. His voice is incredibly deep and raspy from arousal and the exertion of fucking her so forcefully. “Wild, uninhibited, and devoured by pleasure. This is what you deserve. You deserve to be fucked, Scully. All the time. At home, in the car, in the office, in public.”

“ _Yesssss_!” Scully growls and he knows she is right at the tip of her orgasm. 

“You’d like that, Scully? If when we are out shopping, I push you into a changing room, pull your pants down, and take you against the wall? You’d have to stay silent to not alert the patrons in the next stall.” 

“Fuck!” Scully screams and her walls begin fluttering rapidly around his cock. Her entire body goes rigid and then she is quaking under him, her orgasm ripping through her system.

“You feel so fucking good. So tight and wet…” Mulder’s words cut off and he doesn’t try to hold back. The moment he feels her climaxing he shoots into her as he shouts his own pleasure.

He continues pumping into her at a feral pace until his cock is spent and slips out of her still half hard, but oversensitive. She reacts in a similar manner, whimpering as he pulls out of her cunt, sinking against the mattress, and letting go of the restraints.

Her eyes had slammed shut at the beginning of her orgasm and she keeps them closed now, unsure of whether her vision will be blurry or not. Her mouth is gaped open as she sucks in deep breaths and whines when Mulder pushes himself off of her, settling on his stomach over one of her legs on the side of her body.

The lay like that for a long while until Mulder moves to grab a glass of water from the bedstand, draining it all in a few gulps. He then maneuvers around the bed to release all of the restraints from her extremities, leaving the ropes wrapped around the bedposts.

He helps her sit up once the task is complete and brings the second glass of water up to her lips. She chuckles with a soft blush on her cheeks as he feeds her the water, but allows it to continue because her limbs feel rubbery and useless.

As she takes small sips, Mulder watches her lips pucker around the glass and feels a twitch in his dick.

“I want one more orgasm from you.” His deep timbre surprises her and she glances up at him. She should have known that giving Mulder full control would mean being pushed to her limits.

Scully glances between her legs where the wetness of both of their desires is leaking out of her. “Let me run to the bathroom first.”

She isn’t going to deny him another round even though she can feel the soreness in her sex already settling in from his rough fucking.

Scully shivers as she makes her way to the bathroom at the notion that he is going to put her overstimulated body through another round of pleasure.

While she is in the bathroom tidying up, Mulder pulls the top sheet off the bed and replaces it with a fresh one. Since Scully has been staying over he has been more diligent in cleaning his bedding and has two spare sheets.

He lays on the bed now, absentmindedly stroking his still recovering cock, gently coaxing it back to life. By the time Scully reemerges he is ready for round two.

Mulder’s eyes sweep over her body as she walks back to the bed with a bashful and pleased smile on her face. It is clear she took some time to clean her body, her skin dewy with fresh water and lotion.

Scully slips back onto the bed and allows Mulder to take her hips in his hands, placing her over his lap to straddle him. Her hands fall onto his and while he strokes her hips, she strokes the tops of his hands with her thumbs.

“Your wrists and ankles okay?” Mulder asks softly upon seeing the marks.

“A few spots might bruise, but it was worth it.” She answers honestly with a slight shrug. “It’s cold out so I’ll be covered at work.”

Mulder smirks and tugs on her lower back to concave her forward in order to press a kiss to her lips. Scully’s body drapes over his and they kiss lazily for a few minutes, in no particular rush.

When his hips slowly start to rock up against her inner thigh she breaks the kiss to trace her lips across his jaw. “Do you want me to blow you?”

Mulder grunts at the image and she chuckles at the feeling of his hands tightening over her hips. “As great as that sounds,” Mulder starts with a lick to his lips, “I meant what I said. I want another orgasm from you.”

“Mulder, I really don’t know if I’ll be able to. The last one was pretty intense.” She blushes as she meets his eyes. It’s not out of embarrassment, although a part of her is still surprised with how easy it is to talk to him about her desires.

“Hmmm, well tonight is about testing limits.” Mulder smirks and pushes her hips back until she is sitting over his cock. The tip of him is pressing against her entrance, but he doesn’t thrust up. He won’t until she gives him the go ahead.

“Slow.” She replies and pushes herself up to straddle him fully as he slips back inside of her cunt. Scully lets out a hiss at being filled again after such a short amount of time and digs her nails into his abdomen.

Mulder gives a few tentative thrusts, watching her face for any signs of true distress. When her eyes slip shut and her mouth opens on a groan that never gets past her throat, he pauses inside of her. “Too much?”

“It’s a lot.” She nods. “Stay still.” Mulder nods and rests himself against the bed, his hands moving up behind his head while she adjusts her position in his lap.

Scully raises herself until he slips out of her and then scoots up until her ass is resting on his waist. Her feet move up toward his chest and she lifts her knees to be facing the ceiling. Her hands fall behind her to grab the top of his thighs and she lifts herself to entice him push back inside of her. She is holding herself up as if she were sitting in a chair, her feet braced under his armpits.

Once he guides his cock back into her cunt, she drops her hips and rolls forward to place her hands on his chest, using the new sitting position to rock against his cock.

“ _Ohhh_.” Scully moans. He is deep inside of her, but the positioning means that she is in more control and takes time to just grind on his cock. Her ass rests above the base and every grind backwards means she can feel his balls under her.

“Feel better?” Mulder asks on a moan of his own, his hands holding onto her calves to encourage her to keep up the slow grind.

“Mmmhmmm.” Scully nods and rocks a bit more forcefully. She is still sore and will definitely feel it tomorrow, but right now his cock is stroking against her g-spot and she can’t be bothered to stop. “Can you come like this?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Mulder responses and reaches up to her knees. “I’m enjoying this view way too much to care.”

From his angle and her raised knees, Mulder can see her sex rocking against his cock, the base of his shaft the only part visible. She is wet and it is covering his hips, proving a slippery surface for her to stroke herself against.

One of his hands reaches forward and his fingers stretch around the base of her, feeling where his cock meets her cunt.

He strokes his hand up toward his bellybutton and back down again, stroking her labia as she grinds on his shaft. The sensation sends jolts of pleasure to her clit.

“Mul – _ooohhhh._ ” His name cuts off on a long and deep moan and her nails scrape down his chest.

“Scully, you look so fucking sexy on top of me like this. I can see everything. My cock is buried so deep inside of you.”

Scully lets out a sound that Mulder thinks is in confirmation, but isn’t quite sure because suddenly she is moaning loudly and her hips are picking up speed. She can’t really bounce on his dick in this position and takes up circling her hips.

“Oh _fuck_.” Mulder shouts and can no longer sit still underneath her. His knees brace behind her back as he plants his feet and he circles his hips counter-clockwise to her own rotation.

“Jesus I’ve never felt so full.” Scully groans, her right hand moving to stroke her clit.

Mulder grunts again and switches to thrusting up inside of her. The act causes her to brace herself against his raised thighs and she grabs his knees behind her to start bouncing with him.

“Come again, Scully.”

And she does.

Her body shatters around him, her feet slipping further up the bed and sitting her harder in his lap. Mulder quickly grabs her hips to keep her rotating on his cock throughout her orgasm and his thumb sweeps down to flick her clit.

Scully screams through the pleasure, only minutely aware of how loud she is being.

When she can’t take anymore, she grabs his wrists and pushes them away from her body. His legs straighten out on the bed and Scully falls with them, laying with her head cradled against his ankles.

His cock slips out of her as she falls and it slaps back against his stomach on a wet plop. Her arousal coating the entire length.

Rolling out from underneath her, he sits up on his knees and begins to pump his cock. The intent is clear, he wants to come on her body. Scully meets his gaze and bites her lip.

“Mulder.”

“Yes?”

“I want you to come inside of me.” Scully exhales and drops her knees to the bed, spreading herself again.

“Scully.” Mulder groans, his hand not stalling on his dick as he gazes down at her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please. Make me call off of work tomorrow.”

It’s the cheeky grin that Scully gives him that breaks his resolve.

He rolls on top of her, bracing his hands above her shoulders. Her own hands reach up and hold his wrists, gazing up at him with a content expression.

He kisses her lips and slowly slips himself back inside of her. She is tighter than earlier, a ramification of the multiple orgasms, and he takes his time easing into her.

“Fuck, Scully. You’re so tight.” Mulder begins a measured pace in and out of her and hisses at the contractions fluttering around his cock. “Jesus.”

“Oh my god.” Scully mouths and throws her legs around his hips, locking her ankles across his lower back.

“Scully.” Mulder gasps.

“Move, Mulder. Take what you need.”

He wants to challenge her, to be a gentleman and take it slow, but then her hips rock up against his and he is powerless to resist. He digs his hands into the sheets and pumps into her at an increasing pace.

Scully bites her bottom lip at the slight pain of being stretched after a long night of orgasms, but continues to meet him thrust for thrust, angling her hips up higher to allow him to go even deeper.

“Fuck!” Mulder shouts, his face landing against the side of her neck. He picks up the velocity and feels her arms come around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “You’re just so good. You’re so fucking good.”

He is mumbling against her shoulder and Scully knows that is a sign he is close. She has something planned to send him over the edge, but wants to wait until the last second. For now, she digs her nails into his back and clenches her vaginal walls around him.

“Oh fuck! I’m going to come. Do that again.”

Turning her head to the side she licks his earlobe and in a raspy voice whispers, “come for me, baby” as squeezes her cunt around his cock.

Mulder shouts as he orgasms, her walls firmly pumping him for everything he is. Her name becomes a repeated utter as his hips pound into her throughout his entire climax.

As he comes down from his high, his cock going soft inside of her, he pulls out and collapses next to her on the bed. Both of them are exhausted, limp, sweaty, and completely pleased.

“Baby?” He chuckles and turns his head to look at her.

“Payback.” She grins, meeting his gaze.

“I love you.” He smiles, stroking her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

“Good because I think I need you to carry me to the bathroom.” Mulder laughs outright with Scully joining in a few seconds later. “I’m serious!” She gasps between chuckles. “I can’t feel my legs right now.”

“Mission accomplished.” Mulder grins. He slips off the bed and collects her in a bridal hold, carrying her into the bathroom. He sets her on the toilet and then leaves the room to give her some privacy. Scully is not the pee-with-your-partner type.

When he returns a few minutes later he finds her bent over the sink, arms clutching the tile.

“God, I haven’t felt this spent since I took a body building class in college to impress Lucy Silvers.”

Mulder laughs again, once more scooping her up into his arms. “Now this is a story I’ll need to hear about.”

“You already know I’ve slept with women.”

“Yes, but I never get tired of hearing about college Scully.”

Scully shakes her head with a smirk and cuddles herself against his chest as he lays them back on the bed. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Calling off?”

“Yes.” A shiver runs through her spine as she confirms she will be playing hooky from her job for the first time ever.

“So naughty.” Mulder praises, hugging her closer to him as they settle down to rest. “Just how I like my Scully.”

She does call off in the morning, her body sore and slumped into the mattress and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Mulder exceeded expectations last night.

She eyes the rope still hanging off the bedposts and no longer feels fear. Instead, she feels a lingering pulse of arousal and she rolls onto his chest.

“Morning.” He grumbles, arms locking around her waist. “Do we get to spend the day together?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Scully nods, already pressing her lips to his.

She gives him a morning blowjob, they shower together, and order breakfast from a place down the street before settling onto his couch to watch movies and cuddle.

She ends up giving him another blowjob before bed and Mulder makes a note to himself to tie her up more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you can! :)


End file.
